Born to Die
by BitchAlive
Summary: Lysandro está en el hospital, todo al ritmo de una canción suave hasta el estribillo, Sucrette hace lo posible para verlo feliz.


_¿Qué pasaría si Lysandro me recordaría? No como cuando perdía su libreta, el accidente, realmente, le había dado un golpe duro. Los chicos no dormían, pero yo sí, tenía Fe de que él volvería a estar con nosotros, riendo, y que volvería a estar conmigo, cuidándonos mutuamente y fortaleciendo nuestro amor, que se fue quebrando en esos días sin ti…_

El aroma de desinfectante inundaba el pasillo, los bancos limpios, colocados pegados contra una pared blanca, mujeres vestidas con uniformes, variados en colores pastel, entraban en la primera, segunda y últimas puertas del lugar, pero la única sala que me preocupaba era la número cuatro.

Un hospital, la sala de espera.

El olor a desinfectante se mezclaba con las flores que llevaba en mis manos temblorosas, aun por el recuerdo del accidente. ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado ser yo la que corriera por la calle para salvar a otro! Además de que era esa pobre chica… Pero por suerte, según médicos, él estaba bien y ella no tenía la culpa, a pesar de que dijera una y otra vez que la tenía.

Nina no era de mi agrado, pero sin duda, él le salvó la vida y podría haber terminado mejor.

Cautivada en mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta de que me llamaban hasta que sentí un peso en mi hombro y asustada, miré hacia arriba. Sólo era el médico.

―Tranquila. ― Su voz de hombre, con una sonrisa reconfortante, hizo que volviera a la normalidad. ― ¿Vienes por Lysandro, verdad? Está algo consiente, ¿Quieres ir a verlo? ―

¿Consiente? ¿Significa qué sería la primera vez que despertaría después de unos días? O algo por lo parecido. Lo dudé. Pero asentí, sin dar más rodeos.

Cuando me paré, lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente, fue su familia. ¿Estaría bien entrar sin antes que ellos?

Como si fuera una adivina, a la vuelta de la esquina del pasillo se veía la pareja de ancianos caminando a su paso más rápido, ambos enloquecidos por ver a su hijo. Ni siquiera me habían visto, solo habían cruzado la puerta que lo llevaba a donde estaba él.

Por obviedad, no quise interrumpir, era su momento familiar, así que volví a poner mi plano trasero en la silla plástica, mirando las flores, contando cada pétalo de las quince flores como unas diez veces, viendo si el número era realmente correcto.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y la madre de Lysandro, salió, acercándose a mí. Tenía un aspecto cálido, de calma. Al parecer, todo estaba bien. ¿O eso creía yo?

― ¿Vienes esperando de hace mucho? ― El tartamudeo típico de un anciano, pero no tan notable, había inundado en mi mente. Asentí, solo por respeto y con seguridad, por si hablaba, decía algo malo. ― ¿Quieres entrar? Creo que necesita unas ultimas visitas.― Eso había parado mi corazón completamente. Desde que había llegado, era un motor de auto, que rugía salvajemente.

― ¿No les molestaría, verdad? ― La mujer, negó, con su suave sonrisa (¿Cómo podía sonreír en estos momentos?) y finalmente, de nuevo, me levanté, esta vez, para caminar directamente a la puerta _. Que mis pies no me fallen ahora, llévenme a la línea de meta, pero mi corazón se rompe a cada paso que doy, estuve esperando en las puertas, a que me digan que eres mío._

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió sin que mi mano haya tocado el picaporte, el padre de mi chico, solo me dio una palmadita en el hombro y media sonrisa, después se fue a sentarse, en mi lugar. Decidida, pasé a la habitación y cerré la puerta.

La imagen era espantosa a la vista de cualquiera. Un cuarto levemente azulado, una camilla con una pequeña mesa a su lado, la silla y como cuatro cosas conectadas al cuerpo del peliblanco. Una, de seguro era suero.

Debía ser fuerte, capaz de acercarse y tocar suavemente su hombro. Pero lo único que hice fue dar tres pasos y taparme la boca con su mano sin flores para evitar el sollozo. Era débil, no podía ver al amor de mi vida en ese estado. ¿Realmente él era así de fuerte, luchando contra la muerte para seguir con vida? Yo ni podía aguantar el llanto cuando Castiel me pegaba en la espalda como saludo.

Al parecer, le perturbé su zona de paz y se removió, para ver quien estaba. Lo primero que hizo fue asombrarse y luego, relajó todo su rostro y cuerpo, hasta tuvo la intención de sonreír y estirar su brazo hacía mí.

― Sucrette… Creí que nunca vendrías. De igual modo…No deberías verme en este estado…― Sus palabras, eran como si se arrastraran, buscando hablar algo más rápido. Parecía adolorido, pero se esforzaba para que lo vieran bien.

Finalmente me acerqué, tomando su mano y mostrándole las flores, intentando mantener mi calma y ganas de llorar.

― Te traje flores… Y… Los chicos… Me dijeron que si despertaban, que cada uno te extrañaba y que tuvieras fuerzas para seguir…― Una sonrisa tonta salió de mis labios al unísono de la de él. Tenía que verse bien, no tenía que preocuparlo. Tenía qué. ― Me alegra de que no nos hayas olvidado. ―

Y finalmente acaricié la mejilla del chico, dejando las flores a un lado. Él había apoyado su rostro en estas y cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose como en el cielo. ¿Cómo Dios podía hacer que este ángel sufra? Si lo único que hizo, fue salvar una vida y respirar.

―¿Recuerdas como era el accidente, Lys? ― Susurré, quizás, si le podía faltar algo de memoria o algo, pero solo lo hacía para comprobar.

― Sé que _iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad…_ Peleé con Nina, pero cuando cruzó la calle sin que le importara y yo... la salvé, no sé si _me quedé allí por error o decisión_. ― Como otro paro a mi corazón, quería matarme en este momento.

¿Acaso también quería morir, de verdad? ¿Sería una de esas cosas que escribía en su libreta? ¿Sobre la muerte?  
Su aspecto esta vez se había ensombrecido y mis lágrimas no dudaron en caer. No quería que realmente se vaya, y tenía realmente esperanzas de que sigamos juntos, con todos.

― Yo… Realmente _me siento sola las noches de viernes_ sin que me hayas visitado… Y si es por el hospital, no te preocupes, Lysandro _, puedo hacer que te sientas como en casa_ , pero no quiero que nos dejes…― Esta vez, fue en busca de sus manos y las tomó, apretando sus dedos, como si lo aferrara a estar conmigo. ― ¿ _Si te digo que eres mío_ , como reaccionarías? _Es como te digo_ , Lys…No quiero que te vayas, nadie, realmente, y más, si mi corazón es todo para ti. ―

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de mis mejillas, inevitable, el amor de mi vida, había confesado que deseaba morir.

Por favor, _no me pongas triste así, no me hagas llorar_. De seguro él creería que _el amor_ que ella le brinda _no es suficiente cuando el camino se torna duro._

Lysandro en ese momento me tomó como si fuera su bebé y como pudo, me arrolló en sus brazos, para intentar calmarme.

No sabía en que momento, pero ya estaba junto a él en la camilla, ambos abrazados.

―…Lo que menos que quisiera ver, sería tus lágrimas, mi bella dama… Por favor, _sigue intentando en hacerme reír_ … Así me olvido de todo lo que te he dicho. ― Su vago intento para animarme era algo reconfortante, pero asentí, limpiando mis mejillas y suspire con fuerzas, para mirarlo a la cara y sonreírle.

 _El camino es largo, eso sin dudarlo, decidimos continuar_ , lo intente hacer reír, él lo hizo. _Y deberíamos divertirnos_ , sin pausa, ya tuve una larga sin él.

No sabía como, pero terminé dormida a su lado, esa era una de las pequeñas cosas que agradecía por ser pequeña, poder dormir bien con mi chico en la cama de hospital.

Dormía como un bebé, nada le molestaba al parecer, tenía una sonrisa suave y si podía, podía contar sus pestañas como los lunares, solo para no molestarlo.

¿Qué había soñado?

 _Que dimos un paseo por el lado salvaje_ … caballos, fuimos felices, en busca de la libertad, que llovió, y que nos refugiamos bajo unos árboles, los caballos se habían asustado e ido, y con él… _me besé fuerte bajo la lluvia._

Dejé de fantasear por un momento y miré sus labios otra vez, ahora, algo mas curiosa.

¿Serían suaves o tendrían algún sabor?

Eso debía comprobarlo.

Me acerqué, lo mas que pude y cerré mis ojos, chocando mis labios con los suyos, pero no a lo bestia, en un modo de roce. Y este, para mi, era mi primer beso con él.

Él no despertó, o algo así. Pero su sonrisa se había ensanchado y mi sonrojo había sido el peor. La siguiente vez, lo haría consciente.

Me volví a remover, para salir, en busca del baño y me dirigí allí, lo miré por última vez y sonreí, embobada, aun con el sonrojo.

― No te vayas a mover de ahí…¿Oíste? Se que estas despierto. ― Me burle, creyendo que estaba despierto y me dirigí al baño finalmente, para lavar mi cara y repasar mentalmente que decir por si me preguntaba algo.

 **Al salir del baño, todo cambió.**

Mi sonrisa de enamorada ya no estaba, si no, una mueca, de nuevo, el corazón se me paraba.

―¡Vamos, muchachos, suban el nivel de los reanimadores!

No….

―¡Vamos de nuevo, Uno, dos, Tres!

Por favor, Lysandro…

El electrochoque había dado contra el pecho del chico, se había levantando levemente, en busca de reanimar el cuerpo. Y yo…Estaba viendo todo.

Hasta que unas enfermeras me notaron y me habían intentado sacar de la habitación. Pero me negaba, quería estar con él, no quería soltarlo.

¿De donde saqué la fuerza? No lo sabía, pero corrí a su lado cuando escuche la máquina que había hecho que los latidos volvieran y lo tomé de sus manos, desesperada.

No, no quería que se vaya, no aún.

―¿LYSANDRO? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Creí que no me ibas a dejar! ¡A mi, a Castiel, a Ken, A Nath! ¡Por favor, Lysandro! ―

Lo mío no eran gritos, eran ruegos, quería que este conmigo, ahora y siempre. Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero verlo desvanecerse, era lo peor.

Su boca se abrió, un suspiro pesado y una reacción, solo una suave.

―¿Recuerdas mi libreta, Su? ―

Eso no estaba teniendo sentido ahora.

Asentí, desesperada, por seguir manteniendolo vivo, solo por su capricho.

―Te dejaré leerlo. ― Y allí, me habían separado, pero él seguía con su sonrisa y yo pataleando para estar a su lado.

Escuchaba cosas de que la fiebre estaba muy elevada o que ya no servían los medicamentos.

Pero, la verdad, ya no quería oír nada. Nada que no sea de bocas de otros.

Lo quería a él.

Había sido un luchador. Si, Lysandro, después de un mes del choque, había dejado la tierra y había ido al cielo.

Castiel no tenía palabras para describir el odio y la depresión que cargaba, era su mejor amigo y lo había perdido.

Pero nosotros, después de un mes de que se haya ido, decidimos ser los únicos en leer su diario.

Y como siempre, nos dejaba sin palabras y con lágrimas en los ojos.

" _ **Nosotros nacimos para morir.**_

 _ **Estaba perdido, pero ahora me he encontrado,**_

 _ **Puedo ver, pero estuve ciego,**_

 _ **Estaba confundido como un niño pequeño,**_

 _ **Intente tomar todo lo que pude,**_

 _ **Asustado por no encontrar todas las respuestas.**_

 _ **Mis deseos eran reprimidos por la sonrisa dulce e infantil que ella llevaba,**_

 _ **Sus ojos, simplemente cautivadora,**_

 _ **Esa forma de caminar, que lograba confundirla con una princesa**_

 _ **Elegí mis últimas palabras porque esa era mi oportunidad.**_

 _ **Su, nosotros nacimos para morir."**_

Y esa, fue la carta del suicidio de Lysandro.

Supe que era así por el hecho de que él ya deseaba morir y eso le vino perfecto.

No lo nombre nunca más, por respeto a su nombre y porque yo también esperaba de a poco, a mi momento.


End file.
